<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll be fine by KillmySneijder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433666">I'll be fine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillmySneijder/pseuds/KillmySneijder'>KillmySneijder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bad English, Discussion of Abortion, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Multi, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:30:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillmySneijder/pseuds/KillmySneijder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Recent events lead Charles to believe that nobody loves him and that he is alone.</p><p>For me, Charles deserves the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Leclerc/Carlos Sainz Jr, Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris, Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys, English is not my mother tongue, I used the Google translator to help me write. Sorry for any wrong translation. Good reading!</p><p>NOTE: I added more things here in the first chapter, I was dissatisfied with the result of it before.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles's week had been shit, in fact the whole month had been a test of strength and endurance.</p><p>His fights with Max were increasing, Sebastian was distant, too worried about Mick's adaptation to Formula 1 and the only people he felt that liked him in the paddock were Pierre and Lando, with Lando always beside Carlos, and Pierre I was overwhelmed waging a battle to be better at Alpha Tauri. Even the damn Daniel Ricciardo, who was once a good friend, was keeping his distance from him, which he had to admit it hurt like hell. With that, it is expected that the world will make something better for him in some way, but quite the opposite, to close with a flourish, his heat was more than a month ago and he ended up with some stupid alpha that he didn't even remember the name (which was not unusual at all),</p><p>Charles sighed, running his hands through his disheveled hair. He felt terrible.</p><p>He ended up bringing himself a bad reputation, as well as many enemies. But he never wanted that. It was never your plan to be like this. He just felt that meaningless emptiness that led him to do the stupidest things, like kissing any stranger who wanted him and going to bed with anyone who gave him a measly glimpse of affection. Deep down he just wanted to be loved, maybe to find his mate among the dozens of bodies that danced in the nightclubs where he was walking. However, as on all the other nights when he returned to that place after his heat, nobody liked him. Lately he has been feeling discouraged by the idea of having an alpha, even though he had danced with some tonight, when they started playing it he felt his heart racing and his hands sweating. He should just leave at once.</p><p>Sighing again, he decided to leave that place that stank of sweat and excitement and go home, maybe he could infiltrate someone's nest in the pack room. Perhaps this strange feeling that he had in his chest would disappear. Frog! What an illusion!</p><p>He finished his shit drink and almost ran out of the club, quickly reaching the parking lot. Charles was anxious to get in his car, anxious to be gone, anxious to get to the pack room. Perhaps Lando was there with Carlos, he knows that the two would let him wallow in his self-pity with them. They always calmed him down and made his legs go limp, Charles never understood the appeal.</p><p>Distracted by thoughts of Carlos and Lando, the boy was startled when he suddenly felt his arm being pulled hard and then his body was on the asphalt floor.</p><p>- What the fuck? - He screamed.</p><p>Looking up he sees a big, muscular blond man who looked furious, his scent was sour as lemon and it made Charles cringe even more. It didn't smell like alpha, so it was definitely a beta. A tall, large, muscular beta that seemed to hate him. His wrists closed when he started to scream:</p><p>- You omega bitch! Do you think you can spend all night rubbing up on my alpha and going out just like that? I think I'll have to teach you a fucking lesson, you bitch! - The man was almost spitting on Charles in anger.</p><p>The monégasque didn't even have time to say anything and when he realized he was already being kicked in the belly. HEAVEN! WHAT A PAIN OF HELL! - Charles shouted. He was not used to physical pain, it was too much.</p><p>The man then bent down and held his hair tightly, pulling until it was level with his face. His anger didn't seem to have subsided at all.</p><p>- Do you think that just because you are an omega do you have privileges as the companion of others? - he shook his head as he spoke.</p><p>Charles gasped: - N-no, I didn't know he had a partner, I'm sorry. - he didn't even know who the beta was talking about, but he definitely wasn't going to stop to ask. His scalp hurt and he felt the world go round.</p><p>It seemed like that was the wrong thing to say, as the man smell got even more sour, and Charles almost lost it when his head was hit on the floor. Dealing only with the white pain that invaded his vision and the way his brain seemed to be pulsing now.</p><p>Charles almost wept with relief when the beta released him and stood up, thinking that the other would finally leave him alone, only to have the air taken out of his lungs when a stronger kick than the last hit his ribs, being succeeded by others on your chest, belly and even your groin.</p><p>Now his whole body was throbbing on fire and he could only groan from the agonizing pain. Tears running down his face. Until everything was too unbearable, his body went limp and his vision went black.</p><p> </p><p>------------</p><p> </p><p>When Charles opened his eyes again he was in an all white room, a hospital he realized. If he felt dizzy and in pain, his throat was dry too. What the hell!</p><p>Despite this, he tried to sit and look around, the room he was in was almost all white and almost scary, he didn't know that he was dreaming or if it was actually a nightmare.</p><p>- Good Morning! How do you feel boy? - Said a woman who seemed to be no more than 40 years old. She smelled of disinfectant and chamomile and Charles hadn't even noticed her there. Maybe she wasn't there, maybe he was really dreaming.</p><p>The woman continued to look at him, probably waiting for an answer, so he forced himself to say something, even though everything was crazy: - Um, thirsty and sore. His voice came out low and hoarse and his throat burned. - What there was? Where am I?</p><p>She looked at him in silence for a few seconds before answering, her voice coming out slowly: - Well, you arrived at the ER last night, you were badly hurt, but miraculously there was little blood, but lots of bruises. This was probably the result of a fight. Don't you remember anything? - The woman finished with a tight smile on her face. - Think a little dear, I will get water for you.</p><p>And so, Charles watched the woman hurry out of the room. Then looking away to an empty corner of the room, forcing himself to remember something. It didn't take long for memory arrows to surface: his messy feelings, his pathetic night and right after the beating he got from a jealous beta. It was what was really missing, was that a sign? could it get worse?</p><p>He refrained from shouting when he saw the woman returning with a glass of water, handing it to him. Charles turned it around unceremoniously. Almost drowning in the process.</p><p>- Drink slowly so you don't choke, please. - She scolded, but still looked distressed. - Well dear, I am Dr. Evans, I who attended you when you arrived at the emergency. A man said he found him injured on the floor of a parking lot and brought him here, but he looked extremely nervous and ran out of here as soon as we got you. - She made a disgusted sound. - Do you remember any of that? Can you introduce yourself, please?</p><p>Charles felt himself burning inside now, babbling before he spoke: - I don't remember any of that, and my name is Charles, Charles Leclerc. Thank you for taking care of me, doctor.</p><p>She smiled softly now. - You're welcome dear. We took care of your injuries and gave you painkillers, you should feel just a little sore now. - then her scent of chamomile changed to something almost bitter. - Well, I wanted to talk to you about something ... Charles, um, I was wondering if you were aware of your pregnancy?</p><p>Silence once again reigned in the room as he processed the words, thinking he had heard everything wrong. Maybe it was really a dream after all. Or maybe it was a bad joke. He then looked at the woman's face for any sign of humor, finding none. He ended up letting out a weak one - What?</p><p>She looked at him warily - I think that means you didn't know. - The doctor looked away before continuing. - Well Charles, when you arrived here unconscious, we had to do some tests on you, one of those tests was the blood test, we did it to see if you had any drugs in your system or maybe some disease. However ... look ... this test also detects the amount of hormones in your body, and it showed us that you have a large amount of the Beta-HCG hormone in your body, which actually means that you were pregnant. She fell silent, almost biting her tongue.</p><p>Charles processed every word the doctor spoke slowly. He had never thought about getting pregnant before. He was still too young and too stupid for that. He let the idea sink in, until he looked at her abruptly, his heart racing. - Was? Was I pregnant?</p><p>The doctor returned to her previous tone, calm but tense. - Well, after the Beta-HCG exam, we also did an ultrasound of your pelvis. You are very hurt in that particular part, with all the bruises ... I am sorry to inform you that you have lost your baby, Charles. There was nothing we could do, the pregnancy was very early and that makes you more prone to miscarriages and when you got here hurt ... - he couldn't hear the rest. Everything turned into muffled sounds.</p><p>He knew he was careless in his heat, he doesn't even remember what it was like, just arrows of pain and meaningless sex, but now in less than a minute he found out he was pregnant and that he lost the baby because of his own stupidity, if he hadn't been a bitch he wouldn't have been beaten. He can't even figure out how to feel. Should he feel sad? He barely knew about the baby and already lost it, it doesn't make sense. Should he be happy? Since he never wanted a child in the first place, then losing him should be a good thing. He didn't really know, everything was just distorted.</p><p>- Charles! - he heard the exclamation and then looked at the woman in front of him. - Thank God, I called you several times and you didn't even seem to be here. His voice softened now. - I know it's a shock, I'm really sorry for that dear, I'm really sorry. - He didn't even answer, he didn't feel he could speak yet.</p><p>She continued - You can already be discharged, do you have someone who can pick you up here? - he just shook in denial, he didn't want to put anyone in it.</p><p>She nodded and continued: “Well, I just ask you to rest relatively, without much effort, for about a week to fifteen days. If you have fever, bleeding or severe pain in the pelvis, come back here for me to take a look at you ok? The hormones also returned to normal within that time. Your bruises will be a bigger problem actually, but I am prescribing painkillers and an ointment that should relieve your pain even more, you can pick them up at the hospital pharmacy for free dear. His clothes are a little dirty but are not torn. They are in the chair next to you. ” With a final sigh she said, "Be well, Charles, take care please." and so she left, leaving a numb Charles behind.</p><p>He still felt his body limp. Maybe it was the recent discoveries, maybe it was the painkillers. He couldn't say.</p><p>Not wasting another second he jumped out of bed, dressed in his clothes, noting that his belongings were all in his pockets, he stopped by the pharmacy and hurriedly left the hospital. Charles just wanted to go and forget about it once and for all. He didn't plan to tell anyone, he doesn't think they would really care, they didn't need to know.</p><p>He ended up taking a taxi, not even worrying where his car was, he just wanted to get to his motorhome and curl up in a nest. His mind was messed up and he was holding on and crying. Charles got out of the car, barely remembering to pay the driver. Trying to walk as fast as possible through the paddock, but shuddering with the pain he felt all over his abdomen and chest. Grimacing with anger and frustration. The medicine's effect was wearing off.</p><p>Suddenly he felt his arm being pulled. Again? Has it become fashionable to pull your arm now? He was already angry.</p><p>- Charles are you okay? - When he turns to the side he sees Daniel looking at him with a worried face. - Are you hurt? You smell like pain and something bad, I don't know what it is. You need help?</p><p>Charles groaned in irritation at the rain of stupid questions. Stupid alpha. Stupid Daniel. Couldn't he see that he is not well? That he is hurt and in pain?</p><p>- Get out Daniel, if Max sees you with me he will take my skin. Go back to him as an obedient puppy you are! - He did not lose Daniel's amazed look, which soon turned to hurt. He didn't care, he just wanted to get out of there, and started walking again.</p><p>- What? Charles, what are you talking about? Wait for me! - Daniel was accompanying him now, grabbing him by the shirt, and Charles felt his anger rise.</p><p>- Don't play dumb! - He turned screaming - You always prefer Max! You are always with Max! You barely talk to me now because your omega is jealous and doesn't like me! You do not care about me! You promised you would always be with me but you lied! You promised to take care of me but you just left me! I hate you I hate you I hate you! - Charles felt unbalanced now, standing here in the middle of the paddock, crying and shouting at Daniel as he hit his chest. Well, he had his reasons.</p><p>Daniel looked hurt however, just looking at Charles, letting him hit and scream.</p><p>Until he felt himself being pulled from Daniel's chest.</p><p>- What the hell are you doing with my alpha Charles ?! Max was looking at him as if he were going to kill him. The stench of hate in the air - Are you crazy? Have you lost track of danger?</p><p>Charles released his grip at once. </p><p>- Leave me Max! Fuck your stupid alpha and forget me! - Then he turned his back and ran to his motorhome, but not before he saw Daniel running in the opposite direction, running away from Max.</p><p>Charles came through the door like a hurricane, his breathing labored, immediately feeling the pain rising in his belly, damn it! He had forgotten about recent events. With a sigh he threw himself on the bed, curling up into a ball as much as his pain allowed. He was now shaking from the fight with Daniel.</p><p>Hell! He could already predict that his life was going to get worse, a lot!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys, I hope you like it. Let me know if you like the trisal Carlos / Lando / Charles. Good reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After what seemed like hours, he decided to get up. He better take the fucking painkiller and go take a shower. He was disgusting, dirty and smelly. With a sigh he did exactly what was on his mind. Refusing to have any thoughts about the baby and abortion. He wouldn't think about it, of course not.</p><p>After taking his shower, he was trying to decide whether or not to put the ointment on his belly, he was in pain, but if he put the ointment on he would have to wait for it to dry before finishing dressing, and Charles was in a hurry, wanting go to the pack room and find out if Lando and Carlos were there, he still wanted that nest with them. His chest warming up at the thought.</p><p>He then chose not to apply the ointment, immediately putting on his shirt and leaving his room. Trying not to run this time, though it was better to try to avoid worse things.</p><p>As he walked through the corridors, his mind insisted on thinking about the previous night despite his refusal. He then decided to turn his mind to Carlando, which his heart seemed to like a lot since he went from feeling pain to feeling some pointless tickling in his chest. He didn't understand that, but he certainly understood how he got almost stiff when he looked too much at his teammate in that fireproof suit, or how his hands had difficulty keeping away from Lando's soft skin. This was a much worse mess. They were a couple, but Charles would be condemned to hell if he said he never thought of them both dirty. Damn filthy mind!</p><p>Charles was so lost in thought that he barely noticed that he had already arrived in the pack room, being denounced only by the strong feeling of protection he felt, which ended the moment he walked through the door and smelled the rotten smell that came from inside. </p><p>He had to stop to see if he understood the scene in front of him.</p><p>Max seemed beside himself, shouting things in Dutch while Sebastian and Lewis tried to calm him down with words. Kimi was around with a bigger frown than usual, Carlos and Lando were there too, as were Nico and Kevin, and everything smelled of anger and fear. But as soon as they noticed it, everything seemed to get worse.</p><p>Max looked at him with red eyes, whether it was crying or angry Charles did not know, he ran towards him, being stopped by Kimi, but that did not stop him from shouting in fury “THE BLAME IS ALL YOURS! I WILL KILL YOU CHARLES! YOU FINALLY GOT WHAT YOUR BITCH WANTED! ”</p><p>Well, Charles was confused now, but when he looked around he noticed that Seb, Kevin and Nico were also looking at him like that, Lando looked deeply annoyed and Carlos confused. Kimi looked at him strangely.</p><p>- I don't understand, what's going on here?</p><p>Max struggled in Kimi's arms “Don't play innocent Charles! Dan left because of you! My alpha left me because of you! You always have to be like that don't you? It always has to be at the center of everything, drawing everyone's attention! And when you didn't get MY ALPHA's attention, you filled your head with things and made him go away! ”</p><p>Charles was paralyzed now. - What? Max, what are you talking about? Are you crazy ??</p><p>Charles immediately realized that he must have some gift to make things worse that were already bad, as Max howled and let go of Kimi's arms jumping at him, but he didn't have time to really hurt him. Max was pulled from him by who he perceived to be Carlos. Charles barely understood anything around him, his blood roaring in his ears. Seeing only Carlos's mouth moving, and then hands were on his back, trying to help him up, by the sweet smell he noticed it was Lando, but he was still too confused for anything. It was all too much.</p><p>He knew he had yelled at Daniel, thrown his pains and feelings in his face. But never in his life would he believe he would leave his mate for that, it seemed too absurd.</p><p>- I didn't say anything to Daniel to leave you Max, I barely mentioned you! - but Max was still beside himself, he was not going to be able to convince the man like that. Lando was still stroking his back. He thought it best to be silent then, which was then broken when Kimi spoke, his voice thicker than usual.</p><p>- Charles, you must know that it is very serious to separate linked companions from your pack. This leads to severe punishments.</p><p>Charles was now open-mouthed. It was not possible. This was not happening. Did they really think he separated Max and Daniel? Charles then looked to Sebastian for support, but all he found was a disappointed look.</p><p>- I can't help you Charles, what you did was very serious. I did not expect that from you. - How did Sebastian have the courage to say that? Did he not know you well enough during these years that you are together?</p><p>The others had a face similar to Seb's now. Carlos looked at him intently as if he wanted to read it. Until Kevin grabbed Max and hugged him, murmuring affectionate things, trying to convince him to leave. Sniffing and calming him, they left without looking back, and the silence that followed was fraught with tension.</p><p>Kimi sighed heavily and Lewis changed his feet, he was holding himself up, Charles didn't even remember that he was there, always calm and silent. Until it pissed me off.</p><p>- Okay, what's my punishment then? Spit soon so that I can fulfill and get on with my life!</p><p>Once again I am silent. Everyone looked away from him, and Charles was immediately concerned.</p><p>- Charles, taking into account the gravity of what you and all the disagreements you have been bringing to the pack recently, I decided to suspend you from the pack indefinitely. - Kimi completed, her voice sounding indifferent.</p><p>Charles blinked once, twice, three times before processing the information, finally speaking in a low voice, he didn't bother to hide his crying tone - Are you putting me out of the pack?</p><p>It was Seb who answered now, looking distressed: - It must be just for a while, so that the dust settles properly, and also so that you can rethink your actions, try to improve your way, you know ...</p><p>Now Charles was duly pissed with hatred. - Rethink my actions ?! Improve my way ?! If you didn't like my way you shouldn't have put me in the pack in the first place! Wants to know? Fuck you, suspension is the fuck I'm leaving! - he turned his back and ran, hearing voices behind him but he didn't want to know! To hell all of them!</p><p>He ran until the pain was unbearable and then he collapsed on the floor. Soon after feeling arms wrap around him and he immediately tensed.</p><p>- Relax Charles, it's me, Lando, Come on, let's go to my room. - Charles just let himself be dragged by him. Barely seeing where they were until they stopped and Lando opened the door, and then they were in a sea of sheets and it made him whimper.</p><p>- Shiiiiu, calm down, calm down, you'll be fine. - Charles felt smooth fingers running across his face, noticing just now that he was actually crying. Lando then pulled him into a hug and he buried his face in the younger boy's soft hair, breathing in his scent, trying to stop shaking.</p><p>Lando was silent, just passing his hand over his shoulders, over his arms, holding his hand and smelling it. Only the sound of his crying was heard at first, becoming only occasional sniffles.</p><p>- Lando ... I didn't do anything, please, you have to believe me. - His voice was nasal from crying and sniffing, having come out no more than a whisper.</p><p>Lando sighed, "Max has a thing for making things too much, Charles." I'm not saying it didn't happen, I'm just saying that you didn't deserve it, either.</p><p>Charles almost started crying again, Lando believed him! Heavens, now he was happy. Oh, he felt so strange now, heat spreading across his chest, until ... “Oh my god, where's Carlos? Did I drive you away from him? I'm sorry ”but he was cut off with a laugh. - Everything is fine Charlott, I think he just wanted to give us space, you know? Two omegas hugging each other in a nest, comfort and everything. - he finished the sentence flushed like a pepper. And Charles would have laughed, if he hadn't been close to blushing too.</p><p>With a snort he said "Carlos didn't need to stay away, he could have come too, I trust him". Then Lando's eyes were almost emotional.</p><p>- Don't worry, I'll let him know that so we can do better in the future. - He had a suggestive look on his face and it definitely made Charles tremble. - Actually, I'll send a message right now to him I came!</p><p>And so Lando left jumping happily, behind his cell phone.</p><p>Now alone, Charles had time to think about what had just happened. What the fuck!</p><p>Daniel had left Max, Max was devastated and very angry about him, he was put out of the pack and Sebastian was disappointed in him. - Charles winced. Did he stick gum to the cross? Or did he offend Maria directly in another life? Only this way to justify the wave of bad things you are having in your life. He must be paying even for the chocolates he took hidden from Lorenzo when he was a child.</p><p>As a reminder of his bad luck he felt a twinge of pain in his pelvis, causing Charles to put his hand on his belly and cringe. There was no better time for Lando to go through the bedroom door with Carlos in tow. The last one who immediately frowned.</p><p>- Are you in pain Charles? - and in the next second the two were at his side smelling him. Charles took the liberty to laugh.</p><p>- Heavens, you are very emotional, I'm fine considering everything that happened, don't worry.</p><p>Lando seemed to relax, but Carlos still had his beautiful brown eyes under him, studying. - Hm, if you say so. - Charles felt weird again, damn it.</p><p>- Well, I'll be fine eventually. - and immediately Lando added: - Of course you will, we'll take good care of you, won't we, Carlos?</p><p>And the Spaniard hugged him and murmured an “of course mi corazón” in his hair, which made the other blush and laugh awkwardly. Lando was a little girl with Carlos. But okay, Charles understood it completely.</p><p>They were interrupted by Charles's belly snoring so loudly that everyone fell silent. Only for seconds later did the two bastards burst out laughing. How embarrassing! Now Charles was blushing hard!</p><p>- Um, I'm sorry, now that I remembered that I ate a long time ago. - Actually Charles didn't even remember when he had eaten something, most likely before he even went to that ridiculous party.</p><p>- Don't worry, Bello. We'll do something delicious for you, what do you say hm? - Charles's already flushed face burned, whether it was because of his nickname or the malicious tone in Carlos' voice he doesn't know, maybe he wouldn't survive a few hours with these two.</p><p>Lando laughs like the fool he is and Charles grumbles just to be rewarded with another laugh from the two.</p><p>- Do not be sulky Charllot, you are being surly. - Lando says pulling him into the kitchen, with Carlos in front of them.</p><p>- And what came to you after all to give me a woman nickname Muppet? - Charles grunted again, he wasn't going to deliver so easily that he was loving being intimate with them.</p><p>- Now Charles, you have a woman's face! - So Carlos laughs and he does his best to show an offended face.</p><p>- Woman? Lando woman ?! I'll show you who the woman is here! - and Charles ran after Lando through the kitchen while he laughed, until he felt the pain coming back with everything. Damn, he always forgot about it. Then he stopped running and sat on one of the stools that were near the bench upset. He was finally feeling happy, did it all take well?</p><p>- Uh Charles. What was there? Lando's tone seemed alarmed by his sudden change in mood.</p><p>Lifting his head, he noticed the look of them both, cautious and concerned.</p><p>He sighed, deciding whether to clarify something. Maybe they would end up leaving if Charles just wasn't good. He sighed again.</p><p>- There have been ... things, from yesterday to today, a lot of bad things, and I feel ... messy, you know? My mood changes and I feel pain sometimes. But I'll be fine, I promise, really. - they still looked worried.</p><p>It was Carlos who said something - Charles, I'm very happy that you feel safe enough with us to open up at least a little. It's okay, we'll be here for you if you need to let off steam - and Lando shook his head hard, agreeing with everything. - I just want you to know that we will always help you with anything, without judgments or fights. We are on your side Bello.</p><p>And then Lando jumped on him, wrapping his arms around him again, until he felt bigger and stronger arms joining them. Heavens, he wanted to cry again, he felt warm and thought he was going to melt inside.</p><p>Rubbing his face on their chest Charles murmured “hmm, thank you so much, you are so good to me” and Carlos murmured back “and we will always be Bello” kissing the top of his head and then letting go.</p><p>- Well, we better order pizza, what's in the fridge you can't even make ice cream. - and then they laughed. Lando promptly taking out his cell phone and calling any pizzeria.</p><p>The pizzas arrived too quickly for Charles's happiness, he was sure he would pass out from hunger at some point.</p><p>When it was over and all the pizza was devoured, a feeling of sadness quickly grew inside Charles. It was already night now, he would have to go back to his own room and sleep alone and surely wicked thoughts were going to join him to keep him company. And he only managed to be quiet for a while before getting up.</p><p>- Well boys, I ... it's late, I better go back to my room. You must be tired too, you need to go to sleep. We have a lot of work to do before the races, interviews and everything ... hm ... - he knew he was chattering too much, his heart wanted to spend more time with them, he didn't want to leave, when Charles was with them that void and those bad feelings were gone, Charles wanted to stay here with them.</p><p>He realized that he was now standing in silence in the middle of Lando's room. The two of them looking at him in a way that he didn't understand.</p><p>- Well, good night to you! Goodbye. - and so he turned and went to the door.</p><p>- Wait Charles! - it was Lando now - Don't you want to sleep here tonight? We can sleep in my nest! Me, you and Carlos. It was going to be perfect I swear! - he seemed kind of desperate and anxious. And Charles felt his eyes widen.</p><p>- I can? - He looked at Carlos to confirm, since Lando clearly wanted to.</p><p>- Of course you can Bello. Come here, join us in our love nest. - and Lando hit Carlos hard on the blushing arm, which only made him laugh. Well, Charles laughed too, when he was with them, the laugh came easily.</p><p>Lando stayed in the middle of the two in the nest, demanding care that neither of them would deny. Charles settled himself entwined in Lando's arms, while Carlos had his arm around his side and smelled his hair.</p><p>- good night, mis chicos. - Carlos murmured. Lando just purred in response, already on the verge of sleeping. Charles whispered a "Good night pope" just to hear Carlos' amused snort in response.</p><p>The fact that he was with them both, however, did not stop him from remembering last night again, agony going through his chest and down to his stomach. What would have happened if the beta hadn't been so hard on him? Wouldn't he have lost his baby? Was his belly going to grow to accommodate him? Would he have been born strong and healthy? And Daniel would probably still be here, too. Max wouldn't be so angry at him and he wouldn't be expelled from the pack. He felt like he was going to cry.</p><p>That was when a hand ran through his hair, looking sideways he noticed that it was Carlos. He must have smelled your despair.</p><p>- shiiii, Bello. Go to sleep. Tomorrow is another day. His voice was soft and gentle, charged with the Spanish accent that made Charles weak.</p><p>Carlos continued to stroke his hair. </p><p>And so he slept. With a heavy heart, but intertwined the people who made him feel lighter.</p><p>Carlos was right, tomorrow was another day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry people, things are going to get a little worse before they get better. I love to make Charles suffer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>